


Silver Lining (A DMC: Devil May Cry Story)

by SamiStation



Series: Blake Ea Bero - Devil May Cry [1]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst and Humor, Character Death, Devil May Cry (Game), Explicit Language, F/M, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Language, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiStation/pseuds/SamiStation
Summary: Blake Ea Bero . Not Human. She travels alone and lives alone. But one day while putting down some demons , she got a little extra help from a white haired Nephilim. Along with him there is his brother , Dante , and Kat. New Enemies are here and their stronger than ever. Will Blake fight and unlock more about herself , or will she grow weaker and fall?The Following game DMC : Devil May Cry , does not belong to me at all , But to Ninja theory and other companies in the making of the game. The only thing that belongs to I , SamiStation,  is Blake Ea Bero and The following made up characters in the story once it progresses further. Please support the offical release.





	1. - Blake Ea Bero

**Author's Note:**

> Sup! Before we get this story started , and if you don;t care about the notes just skip this , I am happy to say this is my first work and published work on AO3! I also have a Wattpad account with this story also published here. So if you don't have Wattpad , you can also read it here. Alright...Uhm..enjoy!
> 
> *Speaks to self* Holy Crap I did it!  
> .  
> .  
> .

I started felling that pain in my head again. It throbbed painfully as I walked to the entrance of the empty apartment building to leave. I shook my head to make it go away but it only made the pain worst. 

"Dammit...." 

This headache has been happening for at least two weeks now and its a pain in the ass. I went to a vending machine and got a cold soda. I drank the soda quickly to make the headache go away and thank god it did.

"Ah , finally. I wonder why this headache keeps happening...."

To start off , I'm not human. Honestly , I don't know what the hell I am. I've been wondering for years and I've tried to find out too. The only way I've found out that i'm not human is only because this weird thick , silver lining around my pupil and my shadow. And by that I don't mean my actual shadow. Its this thing were I can go faster by turning into a shadow. 

"That's another demon down and gone. Why did this start happening?"

This started to go on for 3 months. Demons started popping out of limbo and started reeking havoc in the city , and to top it all off the city was also destroyed into pieces. Thank god they started to fix it right away but it hasn't gone far. So much has been destroyed. Luckily I had moved from that city so I wasn't really near or in it when that happened. 

"I wonder how long this is gonna last.. ' I said while cracking my knuckles , " Hopefully this ends sooner or later."

Then I heard this sound of a sword clanking on the ground. 

*Clink*

"The hell?"

I went to the direction of where the sound came from. It took me a while to find it but then I found a white-haired male standing the alleyway with blood everywhere. He looked a little ill. Almost as if he was , and I was right. His sword fell to the ground and he almost went along with it but I caught him before he could fall.

"Whoa there! You okay?"

"...I...." 

He had fainted before he could even finish his sentence. "I gotta get this guy somewhere safe " , thought to myself. I started to walk but then I stopped myself. 

" Wait , Maybe walking out in the open with a grown man covered in blood stains , fainted and possibly hurt isn't really the best idea....I'll have to get him to my house. Not gonna be easy , but we'll get there."

And Jesus Christ it was not easy. He was at least 6 feet tall and I was 5,10 but it still made it hard for how the hell I was suppose to carry him to my apartment. Plus he weighted more than me , I'M NOT SAYING HE'S FAT! It's just that he was so muscular it made it kinda heavy to carry him. But eventually I got the hang of it and was able get him there safe and sound......kinda. 

I had made it to my apartment building entrance. I have a friend named Andie who works as the quote in quote "Clark" at the apartment. She just checks in for us and puts the mail in the correct slots. She's also , like , the best person to EVER know. She's my best friend.

"Whoa! Who is that , a-are they okay?" 

"I'm not sure , but He might be. I found him the alleyway and he almost fell to the ground and hurt him self even worst but I caught him."

"What a relief. Do need any extra help or.."

"Nah , I'm fine. Thanks though."

I walked up to the elevator and pressed the button on the side.

"OH! I almost forgot , can I get a First - aid kit?"

"Sure , I'll fetch one right now."

She dashed her way into the storage room and came back with a first aid kit.

"It also has some stitches and alcohol okay?"

"Alright. Thanks kiddo!"

*DING* The elevator door propped open and I walked cautiously inside for the safety of the man beside me. I had finally made it on my floor , got my keys and walked inside. I gently put him on the couch and opened the first aid kit. I took his coat off and put in on the arm of my couch. After that I got a wet wash cloth from my bathroom and cleaned of his face. 

"Wow this guy is good looking..."

I looked though the first aid kit and then I had realized something............How the hell am I suppose to check his body? This is gonna be awkward , yet so weird. I don't even know him and he had only caught a glimpse of my face. Maybe I should just wait? No , that's a terrible idea! He could be hurt , bleeding out , or worst! Then I heard a groan behind me.

"Ugh...Hm?"

I looked behind myself. I hurried myself to him and placed him back down on the couch.

"You shouldn't move."

He looked up at me with a weird glare.

"Who the hell are you? Why am I here?"

"Easy there buddy. I just found you in an alleyway covered in blood stains. You fainted and I carried you back to my house , that's all."

He eased himself on the couch.

" Um , I know this is an odd question but uh...."

He looked at me again. "What?"

"Uh , how do I say this....Can you..Uh...Can you take off your shirt?"

He gave me a nervous look.

" I don't mean it in that way , just want to see if you hurt!..Is that okay?"

"I suppose so."

And so , he started to take off his shirt. It looked hard , but I could see why. He had a huge gash on the side of his hip. It was bloody too.

"Oh man , that looks painful. Well , this is where I come in."

So without hesitation I took a wet wipe from the first aid kit.

"This is gonna sting a bit , and by a bit I mean A LOT. Do you need to bit on anything tolerate the pain before I start cleaning up this mess?"

"No thank you.."

"Y'sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay , I'm starting."

I placed the wipe on the edge of the gash. I tried not to get it near the main bits. I know how painful sticking alcohol or water on a wound can be. I slowly started wiping the outside of the wound. I was pretty good at it too. The only times he started flinching because of the places I've touched were twice.

"This is a pretty big wound. I'm gonna have to close it , but it's gonna be painful. Is that also okay?"

"Y-Yeah.."

It took me a while to find a roll of bandages and some stitches before I could help him , but I found some and began the healing. I'm actually skilled in this because I tend to hurt my self a lot when dealing with dangerous shit , so the amount to times trying to fix myself up along with the help of Andie tends to grow a lot on me. It's like starting a new routine of living even though you used to the old one.

"There , is that better?"

He nodded his head.

"I would like to ask you TONS of questions , but I know that'll be kind of annoying since you pretty injured right now. So let me get you a blanket and a nice pillow okay?"

He nodded his head in agreement. I charged up the stairs and came back down with a green and orange striped Blanket with a Soft and comfortable orange pillow. I lifted his head up as gently as I could and placed his head back down to let him rest and ended it by placing the blanket from shoulder-to -toe and let him rest.

" I know I said I wouldn't ask questions but , I just wanna ask..What's your name?"

"Vergil Sparda. And....and your's?"

" Blake. Blake Ea Bero."


	2. - Vergil Sparda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already so god damn happy! Thank you so much Ciri for giving me two amazing comments. Sorry if this is my going overboard for 2 comments but they really did make my day. THANK YOU AND ENJOY CHAPTER TWO!(ᵔᴥᵔ)

I checked on Vergil everyday to see if he had started to recover. He started to get back to his normal skin color and he didn't look sick anymore , so that was great. I gave him cold water and asked if he wanted anything to eat , but all he said was , " No thank you please...". Of course I didn't listen to him. He looked like he hasn't eaten in days , so I bought him some apple sauce and and made him some chicken tenders. 

I took a shower and put on my usual PJ's. I put my bangs back again and clipped it with a purple and yellow hair clip I had got from my grandmother when I was 3. I went back downstairs and checked on Vergil. But...uh....He wasn't on the couch. I swung my head left to right for god knows how long.

"Vergil? Vergil?" 

I didn't get a response. I was hoping he wasn't a demon in disguise. I stated walking around my apartment to go find him. I checked upstairs , the kitchen , the living room , and the 2 rooms in the back , but he wasn't there. Then the bathroom door opened. I checked behind me and he was there!

" Sorry If I worried you. I just wanted to use your bathroom."

"Oh , uh..I-ts fine. Just tell me next time okay?"

" Of course."

Vergil started to limp his way around the room to the couch. I speed walked towards him and helped him there. By the way he felt , he seemed like he was almost healed. Great job me! I sat him down on the couch.

" So , now that your fully awake and kind of okay , is it okay if I ask you some questions? Don't worry! I'm not gonna ask a lot."

" Its fine. Ask me anything."

I wanted to ask him SO MANY THINGS , but I thought that what I said would be a lie and I would start annoying him to death. 

" So... Why were you covered in blood?"

He looked away for a second then looked back.

"Well , you might not believe me , but I was fighting demons."

" Oh pfft! I totally believe you!"

He gave me a skeptical look. " Really?"

"Yeah. I know what demons are , known what they are ever since I was 6."

"Huh , well this makes everything a little easier now."

"How?"

" Well , I thought you weren't going to believe me at all. I kind of though you were going to kick me out of your house."

"Why the hell would I do that?!"

He shrugged.

" I was sent to hell after fighting with my brother. I ended up losing to him and left into one of my portals to another world. I was told by my mother to go to the light , but then that's when I was sent to hell. I had to fight my way out and survive before I completely corrupted , and thank god I escaped. I had came back dealing with more demons and finally , that's when you found me in the alleyway."

I was as still as a rock. I was trying to understand every bit of what he sad. It was like solving a god damn math equation.

" Vergil...I have just one more question."

"Yes?"

"Are you human?"

He looked up at me. I started to get worried. I wondered if he really was a demon. I was getting ready to run upstairs to get my gauntlets.

"I....I am Nephilim."

"Nephilim? What is that?"

" It means I am half demon and half angel."

My eyes shot wide open.

" Whoa."

"Yeah. But I lost something along my travels from hell back to earth."

"What?"

"I lost my amulet."

" What's so good about that amulet."

"That amulet permits me to heal any wound on my body. It's helped me on many of my missions. I want to know...could you help me find it since you believe me on all of this?"

" I'll help you Vergil. Just don't be lying to me! I will fight back."

He chuckled. 

" Oh , trust me , I'm not lying."

"Alright. But for now , I want you lying down and resting."

" Actually , can i take over your shower for a bit?"

"Go for it."

And with that , I lead Vergil to the closet , got him a towel , taught him how to work the shower and left him to his duties. I wonder what's gonna happen once we find his amulet..


	3. - Dante Sparda

Vergil got out the shower and put back on his pants. Crazy how they weren't covered in blood but his whole entire upper body was. Weird ain't it? Vergil reached for his shirt but I took it just before he had it in his grasp. 

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not just gonna let you wear this shirt again man. Its dirty , ripped and bloody. And that would seem kind of messed up if I just let you wear it again."

"I suppose you do have a good point."

"Tell you what , Put you coat over your......chest.. and we'll go get you a new shirt and while we do that I'll just throw this one away."

" Wait!"

"What?"

"Please don't throw it away!"

"Why?"

"Because....that's my favorite shirt and I can't dare part without it."

I looked at him with a face that saying "Are you serious?" But , it's his shirt.

"Okay , Don't really know how to sew , but I could wash it and get my friend Andie to sew it. Plus while were out , we could go get the food I promised to get you while your still healing."

"Alright , lets go."

I got my keys , unlocked the front door and set out on our tiny little quote in quote " Adventure." I'd have to say , i'm glad Vergil isn't an evil demon. Nephilim. Never really heard of that before. I'm guessing that's why he has a sword. Hm.. more like a katana. I wonder what wonder's that thing can do other than slice shit up.

* 9 minutes later* (What an odd number of minuted to go by huh? o3o)

 

We had went inside the market where I had gotten the nuggets for Vergil.

"Alrighty here Vergil. There are many types of flavors for these so go pick whatever you want."

"Okay. Thank you!"

I smiled and nodded. It was nice to see a smile an another person's face when you did something good or nice for 'em. Didn't that feeling ever feel good? Vergil had picked his flavor of nuggets. Original. Noob. We had turned around to go purchase them until Vergil stopped in this tracks. He wasn't moving. He looked...weird. He looked angry , but also worried. Almost like he was a bit uneasy.

"Vergil? Vergil you okay?"

He didn't answer. That feeling from Uneasy went to an angry or serious look. I turned my head to see if he was looking at a demon or something but ...no. It was a guy and a girl. The woman had on a brown hoodie with blue ends on each sleeve and on top of her hood. And the guy had on a gray long coat with the insides colored red and flag on his right arm. They had turned around and started staring at us. This was getting very tense. The guy started walking towards us. 

Vergil gave me the box. " Hold this , " He said looking like he was ready to fight.

The man came up closer to us and stopped as soon as he and Vergil made direct , face - to - face , eye contact.

"What the hell are you doing here." The man asked.

"I could say the same to you brother."

I stopped and gave him a skeptical look.

"Blake , this is my brother..."

I Looked at him and he looked at me back.

"His name is Dante."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEFT YA'LL WITH A CLIFF HANGER...Also sorry for the short chapter! ( ﾟヮﾟ)


	4. Kat The Psychic

Dante? Brother? Huh? When did he say he had a bro-OOO~OOH. I do remember Vergil saying he had a brother when I had asked him why he had blood all over himself. But still didn't know they were twin brothers. They look so much alike! Well not much of the hair , but still! 

"Dante." A girl said.

I looked behind the tall blacked haired male. There was a girl. The same girl with the blue-tipped hoodie. She looked a little younger that me. At least seventeen , eighteen-ish? Just so you know I'm twenty.

"Kat , Dante , what are you doing here?"

"I could say the same thing to you Vergil."

I was getting so confused. I felt like one a innocent little girl watching her parents fight.

"Kat? Dante? Who are these people?"

Vergil turned around and looked at me with the same serious face he had while he was staring at his brother.

" As I said before , the man standing in behind me is my brother Dante. I mentioned him when I was in your house. And the girl behind him is Kat. I used to work with her."

I listened to his words as he explained more about them.

" So are they your friends? Or..."

" Not anymore. I was careless. So careless I almost died because of it. In all honesty I don't have anyone anymore."

I started to feel really bad for him. I places my hand on his shoulder giving him a reassuring feeling.

" Well , you got me. That a Friend slash Ally! Plus things will get better Vergil."

I smiled. He smiled.

"Thank you Blake."

Then that reassuring feeling went away.

" You two love birds done discussing your plan?"

Vergil was about to speak then I stopped him and stepped up front.

" For your information we aren't love birds , were friends. And what plan what we need for you. Taking you down would be easy."

He smirked. 

" Oh really? Sucks it's not so easy though."

" I might change that..."

Things started to get serious. 

" You should stop talking before someone teaches you a lesson. Beside's you don't have weapons , " Dante summoned a sword that appeared behind his back and pointed it at me ," How the hell do you think you're gonna win?"

I smiled. Unleashing my Gauntlets I got I got in my stance.

"I have my ways."

He got annoyed. After that he came rushing towards me then before he could strike someone called his name.

" Dante!"

He stopped turning his head back he looked at the girl.

" We only came here to get food. That's it. Come on." She instructed.

He turned his head back at me. Walking towards me he stopped. staring down at me with the same serious looked Vergil had with him.

" This isn't over yet. Understand?"

I narrowed my eyes. And with that he walked away.

" Come on Vergil." I said as I walked past him to the exit of the supermarket back to my apartment.

Man, no wonder Vergil fought with him. He sure does have some fight in him , he must've helped him take down Mundus like Vergil told me. 

" I probably should've thought twice about that."

" What do you mean Blake?"

" I was just about to start a huge fight with a guy I barley knew. Plus that would've had an effect on you too."

" Don't worry it's fi - Ouch!"

I quickly turned to his side and put his arm around my shoulder.

" You okay? What happened?"

" Nothing it's just my wounds."

" Oh thank god."

I continued to walked us back to my apartment but seeing as how Vergil's wounds are I walked slower.

" Oh , and Blake.."

I looked at him.

" What is it?"

" Thank you for defending me back there. That was amazing."

I blushed a little bit. His voice made those words sound ten times better.

" No problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading these then I'm going to give a quick spoiler. ARE YOU READY...
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> We get Vergil's Amulet back..(/◕ヮ◕)/


	5. His Amulet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY, YA' GURL HOOKED YOU UP ON THE "READ A BAD WRITERS FANFICTION CHAPTER GET ANOTHER FOR FREE".

I placed Vergil on the couch again and got the first aid kit.

" Where does it hurt?"

" On my left hip."

I blushed again. The amount of times I have to see this guy's body is amazing to me. I lifted his shirt up and noticed that the wound had reopened again. Seeing the amount of times Andie had done first aid on me and him , I figured I could do it too and it went pretty good If I had to say so myself.

" We should start finding your amulet and fast. All of your other wounds have been healing pretty well and at a decently fast rate knowing that your not even human. But this one really needs some help."

He nodded , " I know. Me and My brother were given these amulets to help us out on life. But now that I don't know where it is , my defense has went down , I can't heal like I normally would and I can't spawn my doppelganger ."

Seems like he can do a lot with that amulet.

" Is there any place where you could find the amulet?"

" I can't think of any place really. The only ideas I have are the place Dante and I last fought but I doubt we'd ever find it there , that whole entire city is in ruins."

I thought for some places it might be. But that fact that I don't even know what this amulet looks like makes this even harder.

" *Gasp* That's it!"

" What?"

" It's someone has it not somewhere."

" That could be possible , but I doubt it. I lost it when I was on my way to hell."

" Maybe you lost it after you lost the fight Vergil , its possible. When have to take chances. You need that amulet."

" Alright then."

I put Vergil's shirt back on him so I could feel a little bit more comfortable. Then Vergil had a spark.

" The only two people that knew and saw me with my amulet on were Kat and Dante."

" There we go Vergil , now your thinking."

" I guess , but the problem is , we don't know where they are."

" I guess that is a problem we have. We'll just have to find them or let luck fly by."

He agreed. We didn't have much of a choice. By what's he's been saying , I guess they all used to be in that old city. I couldn't even help him that much. I tried to relax by turning on the T.V. It was on the new's channel. Just as I was about to switch that guy Dante was on the screen!

" Breaking News! This just in , a murder has just been spotted by Greenery Park. We have no footage of the culprit's face , but he seems to be running away. He's wearing a gray long coat with a red pattern and sword on his back.

I leaned in closer. He looked so familiar , but why? Then I jumped scaring Vergil half to death. I raced upstairs and put on my usual outfit and ran back down.

" What are you doing?"

" Just stay here!"

Vergil just shrugged and laid back down to heal himself. But what luck! I knew he looked familiar! It was that douche Dante! The reason I knew it was him was because of the sword on his back. It's the same sword he pointed at me in the supermarket.

" Alright , they said Greenery Park? Yeah.."

I raced my way to my destination. I was hoping that they would have it or at the very least know where his amulet is. All I want to just find his amulet and make sure he's okay. I can't have Vergil wounded anymore. I started using my shadow to get my way there faster. Then a car flew past me almost hitting me in the face.

" HOLY MOTHER OF - What was that?!"

I looked to my left in which the car was going. Then I saw him in the car.

" Oh no you don't!"

I started speeding after the car. I went back into my shadow form and kept on speeding.

" *Cough , Cough* , Crap I can't keep this up , i'm gonna lose them.."

I could't think of anything else. It was either lose the only path to Vergil's survival , or get to that car. Wait! Get to the car! If I can find a place for me to hang on until they get to there destination , I could get his amulet back and refuel my shadow. So without hesitation I went faster and I had to find a place to hang on quick or I would fail.

I saw a handle on the back of there car. " Come on, just a little closer..."

I went even faster , but my energy was descending much more faster than I was. " And ... " , I reached closer , "Got ya!"

I pulled myself closer to the car and I was finally on it. I decided that to climb on top so they wouldn't see me and so I could rest. This is good. I caught them and now all I needed to do was get his amulet.

"Don't worry Vergil , " I said quietly " Your gonna be okay."

Time flew by and the car stopped. " I guess were here , " I thought.

I climbed to the back of the car so they wouldn't see me on top.

" That was too careless Dante!"

" Hey , they were asking for it. Plus the were camouflaged , they really deserved it!"

She sighed.

I looked around and saw we were at a dead end alleyway. Kat and Dante were walking into what looked like a garage. I was a bit confused at first but I followed them anyway.

" This is an odd place to live." I thought to myself.

I turned myself into my shadow so I could blend in with the dark spots. Kat seemed to have activated a key pad. She started pressing a few buttons and even had an eye scanner. It opened up a huge evil lookin' lair.

" Well Shit..."

I made my way past the door wall before it closed shut. My shadow was still fine and my stamina was at a okay rate.

" And just like that we're in. Now all I have to do is find the amulet , if it's in here."

I looked around and saw a some computers and TV's. A bunch of men and women in white coats too. Not a lot of 'em though. I was searching everywhere. What if it wasn't here? What if I just did this all for nothing? I was getting to worried. What if I couldn't save Vergil? What if...what if he doesn't get he amulet back at all..God..I just want him to be safe. I don't think I can do this. I was doubting myself.

"Thank you for defending me back there. That was amazing "

Those words. I remembered how I felt. No more doubting. I'm gonna find that amulet Vergil , I won't let you die!

My shadow disappeared and I was fully visible.

" Shit!"

I try to get back and hide as quick as I can but then I was interupted by a voice.

"Hello! Are you a new recruit?"

I stay still and stare at him. Do I say yes or no?

" Oh I , uh...Yes! "

" That's great news! I'll go tell Kat and Dante!"

" N-no! They already know! I'm just checkin' the place out. You go on , I bet your working really hard. I would hate to bother you."

" Oh okay , I hope your enjoying here."

I smiled and nodded. I make my way on hiding to regain stamina but then and idea sparks in my head.

" Oh I have only one question to ask you."

" What is it?"

" I heard a lot about this Vergil guy. He was Dante's brother. Is his amulet here or...?"

" Ah , Vergil. He used to be our leader. It's sad. People died for him , he betrayed us. But if you want to know where his amulet is , were keeping it in the room over there to contain it from him."

She pointed to the left of her. I was found it!

" Thank you!"

I smiled and ran to my final destination. I entered the room in search for his amulet. As soon as I went in I saw it! I did it Vergil , you're gonna be okay. I took the amulet form the case and put it in my pocket. As soon as I did I ran from the room but shifted to the shadows.

" I love that new girl that joined! She's so fun!"

Kat and Date were standing over there. They both shared looks.

" What girl?"

" Oh , the girl with black hair and golden eyes. She said that you guys already knew and was looking around."

Dante started looking serious. He seemed to have started noticing something.

" And what was this girl like?"

" She was pretty tall , hair was tied up and the rest of it was out. She seemed excited and enthusiastic."

Dante was definitely catching onto me. I was ready to turn into my shadow. I was in the only dark part in the hallway so I had to wait for them to leave or they would just seem and black tail flying in front of their faces.

"Oh she was asking about the Amulet."

Kat and Dante's eyes blew open. They ran to the room I was already in.

Now's my chance! I changed into my shadow and dashed out behind their backs before they could see me. I retraced my steps from the corner of the hallway to the entrance. I was out and I finally got Vergil's amulet! Your gonna be in for a treat Vergil.


	6. His Safety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Crap 21 hits! I know that's really low but I'm still so happy! Thank you for reading this book so far~!

I turned back into my normal form running from the back alley to my home so I could save my stamina.

" God , that was to close ," I thought " I could only imagine the difficulty of what would have happened if I was still in there."

I went to my left but I was blocked of by a man.

" Sorry , can't go through here. Its -"

He stopped and just started staring at me.

" It's what?"

No response. The amulet started to glow. I check my pocket to see if had done something like broken it. But it was perfectly fine. Why was it glowing?

I turn around to see Dante and Kat running. I knew standing in front of this guy would waste my time so I got back into what I was doing.

" Shit! Their running in my direction! What do I do? If try to causally walk by them, they'll attack me , they already got my description from one of the workers."

I thought for about 5 seconds on what I should do. All I could think of is running with my speed , but with the given situation they might think i'm a demon but its the only plan I got. I started off running and turned into my shadow causing me to use my speed.

Dante glanced at me and shifted into my direction.

" What the hell is that?"

"It could possibly be her or another demon."

Dante spawned and chain , " Either of those are a problem. I try to catch it.

He yanked his chain at me. I dodged at first but I didn't see where I was going so I transformed from my shadow to my regular form and almost tripped and fell almost causing them to get closer to me.

Their eyes locked directly onto me. The started running faster towards me. I was running out of ideas! At this rate they would catch me and take the amulet back and kill me! I was turning to all sorts of directions to see any type of hiding spot , but I saw my apartment building! With the last bit of stamina I had I dashed straight to the entrance without Kat or Dante seeing me!

I made it! I was huffing and puffing grasping for air and coughing WAY beyond the normal amount when I use to much stamina.

I put my hands on my knees ,"*Cough , Cough*."

Andie came running from around the corner, " You good? Need water?"

I shook my head without hesitation.

She grabbed a paper cup from the desk and filled it up with water. Very , very , very cold water.  
I slurped it down so hard I don't even remember savoring it.

" Thank *cough* , you *hack* , Andie!"

" No prob Bob."

I took my last huff of breathe and started making my way to the elevator.

" That Vergil guy came downstairs about an hour ago."

I glanced at her , " Oh yeah? For what?"

" He said he was looking for you. He seemed worried and wanted me to tell him when you came back."

I blushed.

Andie looked over.

" IS THAT A BLUSH I SEE OVER THERE MISS BLAKE EA BERO?"

I turned a different direction , " N-no.."

Andie made one of those weird smiley faces. Y'know that face Spongebob made when he saw Squidward eating Krabby Patties.

" O~KAY. SURE."

I rolled my eyes and headed in. I felt my stamina regenerate thanks to the cold water. But I'd have to say , that seemed a lot tougher than I thought it would be. I wonder how powerful these amulets seem once they get to their owner.

I entered my apartment and saw the house looking cleaner than how I left it. I took my boots off and saw Vergil over their practicing with his Yamato.

" Hey Vergil!"

He glanced at me smiling.

" I see that your back. Why did you leave so suddenly?"

" For this."

I went in my pocket and took and Blue stone attached to a black cord.

"Is this it?"

His eyes widened , " Yes! This is it! How the hell did you find this?"

" Well , thanks to my good ol' brain , I went after Dante leading me to this secret back alley laboratory thingy , leading to your amulet! It was kinda tough getting back here but the mission was a success!"

His smile was still as bright as ever.

" Blake...I-"

" You don't have to say anything Vergil , I did it to help you , I ask for nothing in return."

He made such a sweet adorable smile and gave a big hug.

" Thank you."

I blushed madly hoping he wouldn't see me and I hugged back.

" No problem."

He lifted away and saw me blushing.

" Oh! I'm sorry , was that uncomfortable for you?"

" N-no! Its just ..that was kind of unexpected."

" Oh , my bad."

He lifted he shirt exposing his body again.

" W-what are you doing?"

"I'm taking of the bandages. Why?"

" No reason."

" Okay then. Well now that I have my amulet , I won't be needing these anymore."

I gave him a huh? face. He placed the amulet on around his neck and it started to glow.I had noticed that his back started glowing too. It was a weird sword emblem. It looked like his Yamato. His injuries started going away and his skin glowed a bit brighter due to the blood he was now getting back. Now he was back to normal.

" See that Blake?"

I nodded.

" I remember you also telling me more information about what you could do with that amulet , like spawn a doppelganger."

" Ah , indeed. I can now do that but I just got my amulet back and it takes a lot of stamina out of me."

"Oh I know that feeling."

He smiled.

" I have to do something in return Blake. It must have been tough for you even getting to Dante to get my amulet back for me."

"I already told you Vergil , I'm always happy with helping someone with nothing in return. I always wanted to do that as a kid. Besides , did you clean my house?"

He nodded. " I couldn't stand how messy it was."

" Well thank you. That's already enough for me. Plus i'm busy trying to regenerate my stamina back up which is causing me to be really tired , so I might just sleep."

" Alright then. Have a good nap then Blake."

I waved and headed to my room. Tearing my clothes off and fixing myself into my good ol' Sleeveless shirt n' shorts , I snuggled into bed and took off.

.

.

" Dammit!" Dante yelled.

" How could have taken it right from our very hands?"

Dante punched the wall.

" I was this fucking close Kat! I let her slip away!"

Kat walked over to Dante with his angry expression. She kissed him.

"It's okay Dante. You tried and that's all that matters to me. All we have to do is get it back."

He smirked , "I guess your right."

.

.

.

I woke up with that same headache I had from before. It always throbbed from my eyes to the rest of my head. I got out of bed and walked to the kitchen pouring myself a cold cup of juice. I was tired of the water business anyway. Juice is for WINNERS! I walked to see a shirtless Vergil.

I coughed on my juice and swallowed it hard.

He turned around.

" Hello again Blake. Was your nap okay?"

I nodded , " Yeah.."

Vergil seemed to be getting ready for something.

" What are you doing?"

He put a Dark red shirt on.

" I'm going to The Order."

" The Order?"

" It's the place where you found my amulet."

" Oooo~ohh."

He picked up his jacket.

" I plan on finding Kat and Dante and finding out why they have my amulet and to see what else is going on."

I started to get excited. Dante and I never finished our fight and the Supermarket , nor began it.

" I'm coming with you then."

He shook his head. "It's alright for me to go alone. You already helped me enough."

"Nope , I got my mind set on it already!"

He looked discouraged. Like I was doing this by force. I placed and hand on his shoulder.

"Look , i'm not trying to annoy or make things worst for you..i'm trying to do that to Dante , "He chuckled , "But I also want to keep helping you. And so far its been going pretty well. So just chill out and leave the good parts to Blake Ea Bero!"

He smiled.

"Alright then , lets go!" He yelled.

I ran upstairs and put on my outfit. Got my keys and gauntlets and headed out.   
This fight is far from over...


	7. Chapter 7 - Just a little Story

Vergil and I left the house to settle some unfinished business. Well , his unfinished business. I walked towards the elevator and pressed the button.

" What are you doing?"

I glanced over to him , " Going down in the elevator?"

He walked towards me and grabbed my hand.

" I can get there was easier."

"How easy?"

" Just watch. But first I need to pull you in closer to me to make this work."

"Okay."

He pulled my hand and wrapped his arm around me. A sense of Vertigo washed over me as if I had been high or steep. Suddenly Blue and Black smoke appeared and I was outside of the apartment building and he unwrapped himself from me.

I looked around myself surprised , like I had never been here before.

"Wow! What is that?"

" It's one of my abilities. My Evade or Trace."

I  was so surprised! All of his abilities seemed so fascinating.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Oh, Yeah!"

He continued to walk with the Yamato in his grasp. I ran towards him until I was closer behind him.

"How did you get those?"

" Hm?"

His pointed to my hands. He was mentioned my gauntlets.

"Oh these? I made them when I was 9."

He shoot me a surprised look. "Really? Seems like a young age for those types of weapons."

I nodded." Yeah , I was pretty young . I was  good at mechanics and building things but not everything."

"Oh yeah?"

" Yeah." I replied.

" I was originally supposed to be trained to wield a sword. I am pretty good with one. But I found it boring , like I was wasting my time. No offense."

"None taken." He responded.

" I liked using my fists because it was surprisingly better for me . But I was a pretty sensitive kid so I needed to learn how to take a hit before throwing one. My father trained me and made it easier every time we trained. He knew what I was and wasn't capable of so he started of easy and progressed further. Now i'm punching and kicking like a badass!"

Vergil chuckled. " He must've been a good man to teach such a delicate girl how to pack a punch. I wonder how he's doing."

" Well , he's in a much safer place now." I looked up into the clouds and thought of him making me smile.

Vergil turned over to me. " He's dead?"

My smile went away , " Yes. Unfortunately I saw it too. It made my sensitivity go back to the way it was."

I gripped my shorts.

" So...how did he die."

My head fell down. " I don't wanna talk about it..."

Vergil's expression changed due to the mood.

" Y'know , if it makes you feel any better , my father and mother died when I was little. Murdered right in front my eyes and I couldn't even do anything to help them."

I raised my head looking into his Sparkling blue eyes.

" Oh. I'm sorry."

" Ah , its alright. At least we now know we have something in common."

I smiled. I started to feel a little better. Talking about my dad always crashed my spirits. We stopped. We were right in front of the order entrance. I didn't even notice that! 

" So Vergil. What kind of business are we gonna finish?" I asked 

" I noticed that ever since we closed the hell gate. All the demons have gotten out , which was our objective. But all the demons can still use some of there abilities to hide within the human society."

" So if you closed it your gonna open it again so that the human race can be safe once again?"

" Not really."

I furrowed my eyebrows , " Then what are you gonna do?"

He turned around  walking towards me. 

" I am going to try to vanquish every demon the fastest way possible to protect the humans."

Vanquish every demon? How the hell is he gonna do that?

He sighed , " I know it seems crazy , and if someone would say that to me I would also have the same expression on your face , but please know , I already screwed up once trying to protect humans , I don't want to do it again."

He placed his hand on my shoulder and looked straight into my eyes.

" Blake , I can not do this with out someone else. Please , will you help me?"

I was stuck. I didn't want to at first because I wasn't to sure. But , I couldn't. He was placed all his trust and faith into me and I couldn't just leave him. Besides , I have a human to protect too. I gave him a serious look.

" Vergil , I will help protect every single human out there. Even if it cost me my life."

Vergil smiled. " Alright. And I you."

.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long! Also thank you for your comments and Kudos!!


	8. Chapter 8 - Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know what  
> ...because ya'll are so nice YOU GET TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY

Vanquish every demon or return them back to hell. That's a lot of work needed to be done but hell I'm up for it! I mean it should be easy to do right? If he was able to do something like close the hell gate then I can guess he's capable of doing something like this right? Right....? 

Well , I want every demon to be gone but  I have no Idea if this will work or not. I've never really worked , fought with , or even seen him fight anything. This is gonna take some time for me to adjust . It felt like my mind was being consumed by this until I heard a knock on my door.

" Come in!"

I door opened and Vergil's head popped in.

"Oh , hey Vergil. Are you okay?"

" Yeah I'm fine thanks to you. I just wanted to talk with you. Is it okay if I sit in the bed with you?"

" Oh , uh...go for it."

He slowly entered my room closing the door behind him and walked to my bed sitting himself down.

" What is it?"

He gave me a serious look with a little bit of sympathy and kindness in his eyes.

" I know that what I asked of you was very serious , and that you know very little of me , but I just want to thank you again. Anyone else in this world would have probably called the cops as soon as they heard the fact that I came from hell from a fight but you didn't."

" True."

We both shared a laugh. Talking with Vergil started to relax me.

"Well the whole reason I came in here was just to give you a little bit more information about me. And I was hoping that you would do the same?"

" Yeah! Like a meet and greet except no one has been stabbed to death!"

Vergil laughed." Exactly! So , shall we begin?"

I nodded. "Lets take turns between sentences so we won't really give out to much info at once."

" Alright. My name is Vergil Sparda. I am 22 and I am not a human being. I am the hybrid of an angel named Eva and a demon named Sparda , which means I am Nephilim. Your turn."

"My name is Blake Ea Bero. I am 20 years old and like you Vergil I am also not a human being. My race is still unknown to me my whole life but one day I will find out! Your turn."

" I have a brother who is also Nephilim, his name is Dante. My brother and I are twins. The only difference is that I have white hair and he has black hair, so it'll be very easy to remember us. We had a good life , but was took a turn for the worst which made us orphans. I got a Katana named Yamato and a blue amulet to help protect me."

" I have no siblings which means I am an only child. My Father's name was Baghdasar and My mother's name was Decapre. My father loved me very much but I don't think my mother did. My mother trained me to become a swords woman like her , but I didn't really like the idea , so I learned hand-to-hand combat from my father."

We had shared everyhing about us from favorite foods to how we use our weapons. It was nice to know a lot about Vergil and I was glad he knew a lot about me now.

"Blake , there is somehing I must tell you."

For some strange reason my heart fluttered.

"I have a home to go back to.Where all of my belonging and many more of my things are. The other half of the reason I came in here was that I wanted to know..."

"Know what Vergil?"

"I wanted to know if I could go back home."

The fluttering in my heart faded away.

"Of course you can Vergil , no harm is intended."

Just out of a sudden, I hugged him. I don't know why , but it felt right.

"Why are you hugging me?"

"Because it's payback for hugging me. Besides I just thought it was a friendly jesture to let you know that its okay to leave . As long as you can still keep me in touch."

"Of course I can."

"When are you leaving?"

"As soon as I can."

"Well...phone number exchange?"

He nodded.

Knock , Knock , Knock

"I'll get that ."

I ran out of my room and towards the front door . When I opened it there was a man in a black suit and fadora covering his eyes.

"How may I help you?"

He lifted his head up a bit , but he was still covering his eyes.

"Are you Blake Ea Bero?"

"Yes."

As soon as I replied , two other men jumped out and pinned me down holding both my arms and legs.

"Take her away. He will be very proud of what we have found after all these years."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.  
.  
YA GURL HIT YOU WITH THE CLIFF HANGER.


	9. Silver

I was tied up and taken to a black van filled with two more people. One woman and another man. What the hell is going on, what type of shit is this?

"Keep quiet and the ride will be much easier for both you and me." One of the men spoke.

The van began to drive. Where the hell was I going?

"Why am I here?"

No one spoke. All they did was stare at me straight in the eyes. I starting to get worried but I was also getting aggravated.

"I'm gonna say this again, Why am I here?"

"Quiet you."

"Or what? You'll hit me?"

"If that's what it takes to make you be quiet, then yes I will."

"Well, you better start preparing those tiny little fists of yours because **I'm**. _ **Talking**_."

Just then he was about of punch me in my face until he was stopped by the fedora guy.

"We mustn't harm her.  _H_ e said to get her to us in one piece, not harmed."

The man beside me calmed down and went back to sitting calmly. On the other hand, The man with the fedora reached in the corner and grabbed duct tape, putting it around my mouth. Great.

*4 minutes later*

We arrived at a tall building. And when I say tall, it was tall.

"We've arrived girl."

He ripped the duct tape off my mouth causing a searing pain on my face.

"Ow! What the hell?"

He looked at me with cold eyes.  Nothing about this man was worrying me anymore. But what was in that tower was starting to make me anxious.

One of the people in the van took me by surprise and started taking me to the tower. As soon as we got in the tower we were soon taking an elevator.

When we were going up the number were changing... It went from numbers like thirteen to five to eighty-three and so on. But after the final number, I was taken to a cell and untied.

"This is where you will be for the next few days girl,  so get comfortable."

I gave him a stern look as he walked away. This is just great.  I've been abducted from my own home, and for no reason! Well since I'm alone I can start looking for ways to get out and go back home.

I searched the whole room to help me on my escape.  There was nothing but a piece of cloth and a burned out cigarette.  I tried prying off the bars on the window but they were to secure. What the hell do I do?

The door opened.

" _He_  would like to see you now. "

"Who's  _He? "_

 _"_ Enough questions,  come. "

He came and grabbed my arm forcefully pulling me in the direction he wanted to take me. We came to an office with a giant red swirl in the center of the wall.

"She's here sir. "

"Wonderful,  you may leave now. "

He bowed down and let go of my arm leaving all but me behind. There was a man behind the desk.  He had a black suit on like the rest of them.

"Welcome my dear. "

He turned around revealing his green like skin and the rest of his identity.  He was bald,  his suit was open a bit and he had three sideways oval-shaped marks on his forehead.

I feel kind of bad for this guy.

"So,  who are you?"

He laughed.  "I'm surprised you don't know anything about me,  Blake. "

I backed up. "How the hell do you know my name? Who are you? Why did you take me away?"

"Patience sweetheart,  patience.  I am the demon king,  Mundus.  And my informant and told me about you. "

"What informant? "

"I'm glad you asked. Hadley! "

Just then someone opened the doors and a man came up.  He had slicked back blonde hair and dark red eyes. He must've been a demon.

"Recognize him?"

I looked at him.  "No, not really. "

He then shapeshifted in the construction worker I saw while trying to give Vergil's necklace back.

"Whoa... "

Mundus chuckled. "These kinds of demons have the power to shapeshift into regular human being of any type."

"No wonder I'm brought here...."

"Yes! What a smart one you brought me. You may leave now Hadley."

"Is that all you wanted to do. Show me how demons work? Well thanks, now I'll be taking my leave." I said as I began to walk out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why?"

"You really think that I would just let you walk out of this room?"

"To be honest, yeah."

"Well, that's too bad. I'm a smart man and I know what I want and how to keep it to myself. And I.want.you."

"Well thas too bad, right?"

I was done with this conversation and I wanted out of this room.

"Eyes filled with Silver."

I stopped.

"What?'

"That gray in your eyes. Its, not any other color. It's silver. A power I destroyed because it got in my way."

"In your way of what?"

"Of ruling all of this and making my precious hell gate ."

I gasped. "Like Vergil destroyed... "

He looked at me then gave a devilish smile. "Vergil? Vergil Sparda? I haven't heard that name in a while. "

Now I really needed to leave. So.. Why not!  I bolted out of the room leaving Mundus behind me.  But I probably should've thought about that because now he's on my tail.

"Where do you think you going? "

"Away from you! "

Oh little did he know I had speed.  Did ya'll forget about that?

With the stamina I had, I went and transformed into my shadow. The height of the building was crazy high!  So that means there are many floors to get through. My shadow won't get me to the entrance in one go.

"Owch! "

Ah... A headache! Why is it back again?  I didn't have the time to worry about this,  I needed to go. Before I started getting faster I heard growling.  I turned around to see two wolf-like demons.

"You got to be fucking kidding me..."

You know what makes this even worse? My gauntlets aren't with me.SHIT!

" Got ya!"

"Ah!" I yelped in surprise.

Mundus grabbed me by the arm than by my hair in a very strong and powerful grip. He gave me such an ugly smile with his disgustingly yellow teeth and Walked towards a window.

"I'm guessing you don't wanna listen to me after all,  _Blake."_

"Why should I?"

"Because this wouldn't happen."

And in a flash, he threw me out of the window.

 


	10. Questions!!

Okay, I've always disliked the fact I had to imagine what a character looked like in fanfictions and novels or books in general really.

 **NOW DON'T GET ME WRONG!!** Wrtitng a is already a difficult thing to do like planning, trying to be descriptive when you're only looking at words and quotes. I just want to be one writer you guys can rely on giving you visuals and pictures to what you might have or already are thinking of.

So with that said I want to give you a visual of what Blake looks like! Now I'm not gonna get a picture from google or a post on Tumblr and put it on here and say, "THIS IS MY OC BLAKE SHE'S BLAH BLAH BLAH," ..ha ha ha **NO**. I'm am genuinely going to draw this woman the best I can because I care about you. You took the time to read this crap so I'm going to return the favor by giving you (what is hopefully) eye candy!

This can take a few days giving I do ALL of my artwork on a phone....a Samsung galaxy s3...BUT DON'T WORRY BITCHES, I GOT YOU! ~~**(I was being passive aggressive, you're not actually a bitch I love you :p)**~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys know or can find any good artist who is willing to help draw Blake to give you a good visual of what she looks like, please ask them first and then tell me! If not then it's perfectly fine don't force them too before and even after they give you your answer THEY DON'T HAVE TOO AT ALL!!


	11. Chapter 11

** YOO!!! I'm making a series of short stories/ One-shots with Blake and the demon-ass kicking- gang!  **

So with that said, **Most of that book we probably request** since I have no time to think of stories

since I'm working on three other stories of my own and school shiz. 

 

**So don't hesitate my Friends, reuqest, _Request_ ,** _**REQUEST**_!

You will be heard and appreciated from me, ya lovely gurl SamuKoKuo!

I put a list in the notes so you can know what to and what not to ask me.

 

** OH! and If you want characters from the original Devil May Cry or want Blake to have some experiences in the Devil May Cry world instead of the DmC world, don't hesitate! **

** Plus I wouldn't mind if she was shipped with other characters, it's cool ya'll it just won't be canon in the Silver lining work 'kay? I also wouldn't mind Au's. **

 

Later Friends,

【ᔕᗩᗰᑌKOKᑌO】

 


	12. Saved By The Bell

My hair was blowing up from the fast winds that kept hitting me. My stamina was out, I didn't have my gauntlets and what's worst is that Vergil isn't here to help me! I was hyperventilating. Was I going to die? 

My final moments would be here as I saw civilians watch me fall to my death. The situation felt as if everything had gone in slow motion as if time was literally giving me a moment to think, yet my mind wasn't responding at all.

_"What do I do..." I thought to myself._

I think and think but  _nothing_  comes to my mind...I feel my conscious fade along with everything I see and hear...

.

.

.

.

Warm...it feels warm. Why does it feel warm and..soft? I'm able to open my eyes and regain consciousness only to see a blue skull along with a fluorescent design meet my eyes.

"-lake...blake...Blake!" A voice shouts my name.

I look up and see...Vergil!

"Are you alright?! Are you hurt?"

Looking around at my body I see that I'm still in one piece. No wounds. "Does me still breathing count as okay?"  I joke around. 

Vergil breathes in relief, " If that means you'll get to live longer than yes, it counts." He holds me tighter and the blue and black smoke appear again. We teleport to my room and he places me down on my bed by my shoulders. The last thing I saw as Mundus' face smiling sinfully.

.

.

.

Vergil places me on my bed safely and slowly, making sure I'm okay.

"Why were you falling out of Silver Saks Tower?"

I'm hesitant at first, and I don't even know why but I muster up the courage to speak to him. "What I'm about to tell you is all true, so," I grab his hand "please believe me when I say this okay?"

He nods.

"Okay, after you and I were done our conversation I went to go open the door because I heard a knock. When I opened the door I was greeted by two grown men wearing black suits..."

The explanation lasted about four minutes dealing with my sudden disappearance leading to the part where he found me falling to my death. I told him about my abduction, Mundus, what he had told me about my eyes despite the little amount of knowledge he gave me, how it seemed like he was trying to find me, everything.

"Wait a minute..whose name did you just say?"

"Who, Mundus?"

Vergil's grip on my hand tightened. The panic in me started to rise as I felt as if I did something wrong. Just as I was about to ask he looked at me and got closer to my face, he was at least an inch away.

"I know what I'm going to say will surprise you, however, I can't take any chances. Blake, you need to come with me."

...What?

"Wait, come with you? Where? T-To your home?!"

"Yes, I know it sounds extremely confusing, creepy, whatever you're thinking but if they found you here, where live, then they'll probably come back."

"You have a point..are you sure that it's a good idea though? I don't want to bring any problems where ever I go. Especially to you."

He gave me a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I've been through many problems of my own. I doubt I can't help you out."

I blushed. "O-Okay then. I should start packing today huh?"

"That would be a good idea. Just to make sure you're safe, I'll be staying the nights until were done the packing. You don't seem to have much around here, no offense,"

"None took," I assure him.

"Good. Let's not rush into it though. We need to stop by my house first so we can already get your things inside." He added

.

.

.

.

When we arrived at his house we noticed that the door was already open. Vergil and I shared looks and began to go inside until a certain someone's voice stopped us.

"Vergil? What are you doing here?" Dante queered 

Vergil and I turn around to see Kat and Dante stood with boxes in their hands, well at least Dante had boxes in his hands. 

"Going into _my_  house, what are you doing here?"

"Getting my stuff into your house. Well _, technically_ ours since Kat let me stay ever since you were gone. Besides, what makes you think you can come back here and-"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, whoa~! Where not going through this again." I interrupted as I stepped in between the twins.

"Jesus it's you again.," Dante muttered.

"The one and only~. Now listen, Vergil is moving back here because, A) It's his house and B) He wants to do whatever he can to make it up to you and to the whole world for what he did. Plus he still needs to finish what you three started! So.."

I walked up to Dante with my hand out, " We don't mean any harm. He just wants to come back home..please."

Dante glared at me until the place of a box of god knows what and shook my hand. Holy crap, guess he has a heart! He let go of my hand and went up to Vergil making me a bit worried though.

"If you ever do some stupid shit like that again, your girlfriend over there better be around the next time it happens, got it?"

"Of course brother," Vergil replied.

Thank god it all worked out. We I turned around all I saw was Kat looking down. She seemed or at least looked somewhat uncomfortable with the situation so I went up to her.

"Hello there!"

She looked up at me acting surprised I even noticed her.

"Look, I know this isn't our first time meeting and you don't particularly trust Vergil all the way again, but you can trust me."

Her eyes widened and turned away from me. Weird.

"So I heard you're movin' in with us? Is that true?" Dante asked

I scratched the back of my head, "Yeah, don't worry I won't try to interrupt anything between you and Kitty Kat over there."

He chuckled,  " Don't worry, nothin' can come between us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EIGHTY FIVE HITS!!!!!!!. Y'all are WAY to good to be true, also thank you for the comments and constructive criticism.


End file.
